Subject: 'John'
The following is a log and record book of the subject known as "John" currently being research by the mages' guild. Approaching subject is prohibited by the Mages' Guild unless given proper clearance with substantial backup. Subject is to be considered dangerous. First Incident The following took place in the Wizard's tower near Draynor. The conversation is between a magical investigator whose name has been withheld and one of the head researchers. Investigator: "Excuse me... Do you have a moment, sir?" Researcher: "I suppose I do, what is it, ****** ?" Investigator: "I've been noticing something strange going on recently... A spike of magical energy." Researcher: "Probably just a few rogue mages fighting. Where is this located?" Investigator: "That's what's bothering me sir... It's all over." Researcher: "A war perhaps?" Investigator: "No sir.... They all come as similar energy spikes, meaning it's from a singular source." Researcher: "Interesting... Where exactly have these spikes occurred?" Investigator: "That's what makes even less sense.... The first recorded one appears to be in central Varrock... Five minutes later however a very similar spike was located in the middle of the Kharadian Desert." Researcher: "What kind of magicks were used?" Investigator: "They seem to be foreign to us, sir." Researcher: "Sounds more and more like a Mahjarrat." Investigator: "That may be... However the Varrockian authorities had no idea something happened despite there being a large release of magical energy, not to mention they tend to stay away from densely populated areas. Especially Varrock unless they plan to cause physical harm." Researcher: "So there were no casualties regarding the Varrock incident?" Investigator: "There doesn't seem to be anything effected by the Varrock incident." Researcher: "I am beginning to see why you are so concerned." Investigator: "It seems it would be pertinent to monitor and investigate these signs." Researcher: "You have my permission, please exercise caution however." Investigator: "I will, sir." : End Incident Second Incident The following took places several weeks later. There have been more incidents of sudden energy spikes and seemingly nothing affected, this time areas include Burthope, Varrock, the Academy of Heroes, Falador, Ardougne, and random sparsely-populated areas. The aforementioned investigator is interviewing the only person within 10 kilometers when the energy spike was detected. Interviewee is describe as average male and hermit. he lives alone in the areas south of Ardougne. Investigator: "I thank you for agreeing to be interviewed." Hermit: "It is no problem at all. Ask me what you would wish to know." Investigator: "There appears to have been a spike in magical energy here recently. Has anything strange happened in the past few days?" Hermit: "Actually, yes there is one incident and I believe I know what you are speaking of." Investigator: "Please, tell me what happened." Hermit: "It was two weeks ago, the plants around this area came down with some disease, there was nothing to eat for myself or the local animals. I feared starvation." It should be noted at this point that the location of the Investigator and the Hermit is lush with vegetation. Hermit: "As the animals deserted this place and I was about to leave, I was approached by a strange man." Investigator: "Please describe the man." Hermit: "He wore a dark black suit with a white tie, however this suit looked very foreign. Perhaps he was from the far east." Investigator: "What about facial features? What hair color did he have?" Hermit: "Oh yes! His face..." At this point the hermit appears confused, his face begins to contort in pain. Hermit: "His hair was.... His eyes were..." Investigator: "I apologize, is it to painful to remember?" Hermit: "It is not that, I can't seem to remember anything about the man physically other than his suit. The more I try to remember the more my head hurts. I think- did he even have a face? " At this point the hermit doubles over, clearly in pain. Investigator: "Relax, stop trying to recall it. Simply continue with the story." Hermit: "The story.... He said that there was a way to solve this. I asked him what his name was and he replied 'John'. I asked about the way out of it and he said that he had superiors that would gladly grant that the area bloom again. He said all he needed was my agreement on it. I asked him what the cost of such a thing was and he simply said an hour of my time. I said I would be alright with that. He produced an odd piece of paper and a quill pen and told me to sign at the bottom. I did so and asked him what he wanted me to do for an hour. He said to come with him. I agreed and I found myself in a small room." Investigator: "So you were teleported?" Hermit: "No. I have been teleported before; this was different. It was as if I simply came to exist in the room, or the room came to exist around us." Investigator: "Can you describe the room and what he had you do?" Hermit: "I am afraid not. I do know that the trees did bloom and the animals did return. He kept good on his word." Investigator: "Thank you for your time." : End Incident Third Incident *Two days after incident two, a different magical signature was detected in Morytania. *Only a single fatality was reported, subject was identified as a vampyre. *Subject was identified days ago with an odd man in a suit, likely "John". *Subject is said to have been short of blood prior to the meeting. *Subject was found completely devoid of blood or fluids. Body was disposed of post-haste. *Unknown if there is a connection between the fatality and "John". : End Incident Fourth Incident INCIDENT FOUR IS CURRENTLY WITHHELD FROM PUBLIC INFORMATION. Fifth Incident The following is a conversation between a Mage's Guild investigator and an unnamed head of a department in the guild. Investigator: "Sir, it has come to my attention that the subject 'John' is a danger to society as a whole. We need to inform all of the Mage's Guild and their associates." Head: "Is this because of the fourth incident on the report we have on him?" Investigator: "I am afraid so. I don't think keeping this a secret from the lower mages will help to ease panic." Head: "Are you suggesting we alert the public? Dear ******* that is completely absurd!" Investigator: "I am not. I am merely proposing that we post a message that he is dangerous inside of the guild and in the Wizard's Tower." Head: "You know we will have to deliberate on this and get approval." Investigator: "I am aware, but keep in mind that he has become more active as of late. It is only a matter of time until the fourth incident repeats itself." Head: "Perhaps you are right. We needn't give all the information on him anyway, just tell the lower mages to be wary of him." Investigator: "There's something else, sir." Head: "Speak up." Investigator: "In all incidences he appears to have made deals with each affected individual." Head: "Interesting... Explain." Investigator: "First there was the hermit who made a deal for vegitation to bloom. Then there was the merchant who lost an artifact. Then there's the strange vyre who was drained of all blood who we aren't positive if she made a deal or not." Head: "I can see where you are getting the connection." Investigator: "Do you know what I am implying with incident four?" Head: "I am afraid so. We will need to look into it post haste." Investigator: "I am sorry, sir. I know this an inconvenience for you." Head: "I think inconvenience is only scratching the surface of our problems." : End Incident Sixth Incident The following takes place in the Varrockian area, mid-day. The interviewee is not from this area and their place of residence is withheld for security reasons. Investigator: "Are you positive about this?" WITHHELD: "Yes I am positive this happened." Investigator: "He was in front of you, then behind you?" WITHHELD: "Yes. That is accurate." Investigator: "And this was instantaneous?" WITHHELD: "Without a doubt." Investigator: " His voice... Can you tell me anything about it?" WITHHELD: "No I- it hurts to try and remember specifics." Investigator: "That is quite alright. Did he hurt you or anyone else?" WITHHELD:"No, but he did mention something strange." Investigator: "What did he mention?" WITHHELD:"I am positive he said 'My location, well, that is a relative sort of thing. I am here and I am not. As for this world one cannot even be sure it exists.' " Investigator: "Did he say anything else?" WITHHELD:"Yes, but it was mostly formalities, hello, his name, where he was from and such." Investigator: "Where did he say he was from?" WITHHELD:"He called it The Company." Investigator: "The Company?" WITHHELD: "Yes, he said he was from Human Resources." Investigator: "Did he say what this company dealt with?" WITHHELD: "No, I am afraid not. Can we please finish this? I feel strangely unsafe." Investigator: "Are you alright?" WITHHELD: "We're being watched, I just know it." Investigator: "This area is magically shutdown, I assure you and the guards are at their posts." WITHHELD: "I need to get out of here." Investigator: "Are you alri-" The sound of scuffling is heard as it footsteps trail away. : End Incident Seventh Incident The following takes place in the mage's guild, holding quarters. The following is an exchange between an inquisitor of magicks, a suspect, and a head of department. Head: Is this the man? Inquisitor: Yes. He was found at the scene. Head: What's his current status? Inquisitor: His vitals seem normal however.... Head: Yes? What is it? Inquisitor: Within the past 72 hours he has gone into shock twice. The reasons for this are... unknown. Head: Surely there has to be some connection between his internals and the going into shock. Are there any traces of magical energies? Inquisitor: No sir, he's completely clean. Head: Let me talk to him. Inquisitor: You know he is not of complete mental health. Head: I never asked for permission. Inquisitor: I never denied it, sir. Excuse my rudeness. Head: The records say that you were a mage. Suspect: Mages.... There's no point in it now. Head: What do you mean? Suspect: He's shown me it. There is no free will. Head: Inquisitor, prepare for the worst. Suspect: There's no point. I now know the truth. Why do we even search for it? Head: You said something about free will earlier. Suspect: Yes... I now see it. It's all an illusion. Should I take a step, would it be mine? Would it be the imagination of someone else? Would it be the whim of another? Are my thoughts merely figments of what one person is percieving to be my thoughts? Head: What on earth are-- Suspect: It's all pointless. We each have a paradigm to fill. There is nothing else we can do. Free will is simply an escape from this truth. Even as I talk to you now, how can I be sure it is of my choice? Head: Inquisitor get the-- Suspect: I now see that I wanted to know what lie beyond the other dimensions aside from ours. We believed the Abyss was the most terrifying thing in existance... Inquisitor: Sir, suspect is-- Suspect: I understand. I should have never tried to grasp and to understand. What he said is all true. I now know why Zaros sought what he did. The sound of several footsteps are heard. Suspect: Free will is an illusion. So is life and death. Power and control are things we only pretend to percieve. What happens when one dies? Is the concious finally set free? Would I wake up to find myself completely alright? Inquisitor: Vitals are reaching spiking levels. Suspect: Control is nothing. Could this simply be what someone else percieves? Is my reality even true? Do I even know that I think anymore? Is this reality? Does reality make more sense than this does? Or is sense simply another relative we use? Head: God dammit someone tell me what the hell is going on! Inquisitor: This has to be mental, sir! Suspect: What are my thoughts? Do I have any? Does it even matter? Does anything I do even matter? I choose to escape! Head: Someone stop hi- END OF INCIDENT. Eighth Incident The following was discovered in an insolated part in the Kharidian Desert: A tower was discovered in a previously unexplored part of the Kharidian Desert. Inside this tower was a collection of what used to be books and tomes relating to Zarosian tradition as well as ancient magicks. The tower was in ruins on the inside, clearly signs of attack. The outside appeared as though it was hundreds of years old while the inside looked to be very modern, the stone barely aged. The bodies of 56 men and women were discovered, the youngest being 11 years old. 5 more were recovered from the ruins all of them incoherent, two had gouged out their own eyes. According to reports and census records from the ruins some 200 are missing. These were recovered in a solitary room. Bodies were piled in said room, surprisingly undecomposed. There was a solitary noose in the room, together with a line of broken rope, please note Fig 1. The following reports were retrieved. Report One Day 4: We've taken turns. We're trapped here now. The light has finally completely dissapated, even the windows are black. We contemplate suicide. We didn't listen. The ground is covered in a thick liquid. It smells of honey and of a decomposing animal. I think back to when it started. Now a manager is here. Day 14: We've taken turns. We no longer need to eat. We do not know why. We no longer need to drink. We do not know why either. Even when the sun is supposed to shine, all we see is darkness. We've taken turns with the halo. We only have two. We take turns escaping our fate. This way is best. Day ?: We hear it. It calls. We delay. 'Report Two' We summoned it. We didn't listen to him. We are abandoned by our god. Not even he will help. How could he help? He is empty. We are empty. The halos are falling down around the next lucky two. I hope I am next. Report Three I remember the mouth. I remember when we broke through. I remember how it moved. I remember what it looked like. Every time I close my eyes I see it. My eyes must go. :These reports were about to be dismissed as a summoning gone wrong until the following sketch was discovered next to a message that simply said: "We were unaware of what Management was." : : : : : : : : : : : :END OF INCIDENT :___________________________________________________________________________________________ : Incident Nine. Incident nine has been cleared for public knowledge. The results of the incident must always be kept as knowledge should ever a subject deal with "John." In the sixth age, year one, a slip of paper was discovered at a site researching energy signals found similar to that of the World Gate. The paper is thin, much too thin to be any of this world, yet is sturdy as if it had been treated much better than a scroll had been. It was very pale white, almost as if it shone a bit and was coupled together. Most details have been withheld from the public for fear of their contents. The remaining contents that were not hidden are below. "What is perception? It is a question many of us wonder today. Is the world as it seems? Is the next world as it seems? Do we all see the exact same occurrence? Even something as trivial as what color looks like, can we be entirely sure that we collectively see the exact same color? The obvious objection would be to say, no, those whom are colorblind cannot see the same colors we do. But suppose for a moment that everyone's receptors worked perfectly fine, free of mutation. Imagine all of existence was allowed to see color. How would you describe the color red to something that has never seen color before? Such a seemingly trivial task actually is quite complicated, for the reason being that we aren't exactly sure on the question of if all perception is equivocal. This can be broadened out into a much larger scale, say one's entire view of a plane of existence. Could it be that all planes are very different to each individual person? That it will never be true to see something through someone else's eyes for perception will change everything? The answer seems almost unidentifiable. Though does ask the larger question mentioned earlier. Perception then becomes arguably the most powerful thing in all existences. It is through perceiving that one can act upon another object. For example, if an individual can perceive an object in any way, shape, or form, even with instruments, that person may act upon that object. A box may be pushed, even down to the atomic level may be moved if used the correct instruments. But what of people? What happens if a being is able to alter their perception of everything around them. What if a being only truly can exist by being perceived? all sorts of abstracts would then not apply to the being. Time, location, mass, life, death, none of these things would affect the individual that otherwise would affect all mass. Even more interesting is when considering that then only living organisms that have perception could interact with the subject. Otherwise,without perception that individual would not exist, causing whatever inanimate object to act as though that individual was not there.However this creates a dilemma. If one was able to only exist inside of perception, what would become of an entire plane if no one was there to perceive it? Is our multiverse alive only due to the fact that beings are perceiving it to be alive? If so, could these beings exist outside of perception? And if they could, just how powerful would such a monster need to be?" The rest of the notes go on to say how perception can change based on environment, and therefore how the being would change as well as several hypothesis. Specifics are not allowed to be seen unless a member of the Mage's Guild with at least head researcher clearance.Subjects must undergo a psychiatric exam before reading the rest of the papers. END OF INCIDENT Incident Ten Incident Ten is current withheld from public knowledge. Special clearance for researchers studying "John" is required. Category:Documents Category:Books